<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all the words i most regret by nolu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373405">all the words i most regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu'>nolu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jatp fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Lots of Angst, yeah that’s what i do now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a short thing about what might’ve been going on in luke’s head while he was visiting his parents on his birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Patterson &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jatp fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all the words i most regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke walked in front of his mom, wondering if she could sense his presence.<br/>
<em>If I could take us back,</em><br/>
He followed her into the kitchen, where his favorite chocolate cake sat on the counter. Luke felt a tear run down his face as his mother placed the birthday cake on the table for him.<br/>
<em> If I could just do that, </em><br/>
His tears flowed faster as his parents sat down, a place setting laid out for him.<br/>
<em> Write in every empty space, </em><br/>
He thought of all the things he wanted to say, all the things he couldn’t say.<br/>
<em> The words “I love you” in replace, </em><br/>
He looked at the framed photo of himself and his parents playing in the grass, his heart wrenching at the forgotten memories.<br/>
<em>Then maybe time would not erase me, </em><br/>
He thought of the words he never said, the song he never sang.<br/>
<em>If you could only know,</em><br/>
He rushed into the chair that had been pulled out for him, his parents looking up in surprise as the table shook.<br/>
<em>I’d never let you go</em><br/>
Luke cried with his parents, their quiet sobs echoing around his childhood home.<br/>
<em>All the words I most regret,</em><br/>
Luke cried knowing that he had died before he could apologize to his mom.<br/>
<em>Are the ones I never meant to leave,</em><br/>
His parents cried for the son they had lost, even before they were informed of his death. Luke desperately wanted to brush the tears off of his mom’s cheeks, to tell her that he was sorry. That he loved her.<br/>
<em>Unsaid Emily</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!!! leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed? my tumblr is @ghostreginald :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>